


RDI! Archive

by CarolPeriwinkle



Category: Rainhas da Incriveldade - Fandom
Genre: RDI!, Rainhas da Incriveldade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolPeriwinkle/pseuds/CarolPeriwinkle
Summary: Agui, Terra, Fafa and Airy were just like any other group of young girls. But when they stumble upon an enchanted cave full of secrets, their lives change forever.Follow these four protagonists as they strive to master their newly-found abilities and save the world from evil unimaginable.A collection of works, not necessarily in order, to serve as an archive for canon RDI! writing.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Where it all starts.

2nd July 2015

"I'm so bored..." Agui whispered dramatically, then leant on Terra's shoulder, covering her eyes to avoid even looking at the textbook before her. "What time is it? When will this end?"

Terra sighed, pushing Agui off her shoulder. "You need to pay attention! You won't know what to do with the holiday worksheets if you don't listen."

Agui let her head fall onto the desk. "I have been paying attention..."

Terra laughed at the brunette. "Nope, no you haven't. Your book is all doodles! You don't even copy what's on the board!"

"But my subconscious is listening... I'll get good grades anyway - I'm like an information sponge," Agui replied.

Terra frowned. "Information sponge?"

"Yeah!" Agui lifted her head. "It's like I can pay zero attention in lessons, then I get to tests and BOOM! Magical brain correctedness."

"You can't do that that forever," Terra argued. "Later, the topics become harder, and with your unstudying and talent for putting everything off until the last minute, you won't be able to keep up your luck with tests."

"Not luck! Nuh-uh! Magical brain correctedness."

"I don't think that's a word," Terra laughed.

"Neither is unstudying. Either way, it's called neologism," Agui said, smiling. "I know stuff, see?"

"I know, I know," Terra replied, her blue eyes wandering off to check if the teacher was looking at them. But no, she continued explaining everything calmly, not paying any attention to the two of them. "Do listen, though, come on. The school day is almost over, just five more minutes of effort."

"Tomorrow is the last day of school! Everyone's in holiday mood, you're not supposed to pay attention," Agui stated.

Terra looked like she was about to answer, but they were cut off by the sound of the bell ringing, as Agui jumped up from her chair with a grin.

"Aha! That's over with," she said, as the blonde stood up too, giving her an exasperated smile, and started putting her things in her bag. Then, Agui continued: "And for the record, your watch is wrong, it hasn't been five minutes."

She turned to her own bag, trying to find a way to fit all her school books, reading books, sketchbooks, and three pencil cases inside her annoyingly inflexible bag. The problem with Agui was that she always wanted to take the whole world with her wherever she went, so her schoolbag, suitcases, even her handbag turned out to get bigger than she was.

Due to this, Terra, and everyone else, always finished packing up ages before her, and the two friends were the last ones still in the classroom, as Terra waited for her friend. 

"Finally freedom!" Agui exclaimed, and swung her bag onto one shoulder with some effort, then started heading out with Terra. And, as if by tradition, she slipped on her untied shoelace and fell on her face with a yelp.

Terra wasn't even surprised anymore, simply holding out her hand, which Agui took and used to pull herself upwards. People in the hallways turned to look, but not for long. They, too, knew this was a common occurrence. 

"Thanks," Agui said, still not bothering to tie her shoelaces even after the accident.

"Always here to help," Terra replied, linking arms with Agui as they made their way to their lockers. To their luck, they were practically locker neighbours.

Agui opened her locker, then stepped back as papers flew out of it and onto the floor. Apparently not tidying up her locker all year meant she had a lot of work to do when it was time to take everything home for the holidays. 

Terra, whose locker was incredibly neat, with books separated by category, looked over. "You're gonna have a bit of trouble tidying that up. And we need to get to Fafa's house quick... You really should've organised it better."

Agui sighed in frustration. "I'll leave it for tomorrow..."

"Of course you will," Terra said, rolling her eyes but smiling. "Next year, I'm gonna force you to have that tidy."

"Yeah, okay... But I don't promise you I'll change too much." She shoved her things back in her locker and held them inside, suddenly taking her hand away and slamming it shut, keeping the papers inside. It was a method she often used, though it startled a few passerbys. 

She stood, and got her bag. Terra already had hers, and so they headed out. It didn't take them long to get to the end of the hallway, where Fafa and Airy's lockers were.

Agui looked their way, and was surprised to find them still there. "Oh, look! Fafa and Airy still haven't left."

"I hate having to take everything from my locker," said Airy, who was wearing her golden hair in a ponytail as always. "All the school books were arranged like a rainbow..."

"I'll help you remake it next year," Fafa said, patting her shoulder as Airy wiped an imaginary tear from her face for dramatic effect. The dark-haired girl laughed.

"Hey guys," Terra said, and waved. Fafa turned to her and Agui, followed by Airy.

"Oh, hi," she said, looking surprised to see them there. "We were just clearing out our lockers... Do we head to my house now or...?"

"Sure," Terra nodded, so Fafa closed her locker with a click. The four of them began heading down the stairs, engaged in a conversation about how Agui's grandmother had just discovered the game "Angry Birds".

They got to the school gates, then Agui stopped them. "Hey hey hey! Hold on. Hold on."

"What is it?" Terra asked, but was shushed by Agui.

"The guard! Don't we need a note?"

"I don't think he cares..." Airy answered, looking over at the guard for a second.

"Really? You think so?" Agui asked, frowning at the poor guy. "Hmm... I don't know. Maybe if we act confident he'll let us pass?"

"How do we... act confident?" Fafa inquired.

"Just... Just act natural. Watch this," Agui stage-whispered, then proceeded to walk sideways, stuck to the wall, towards the door.

"That isn't acting natural at all," Terra laughed, but Agui was already in action, waving over at them to follow her. The guard saw her though, and she froze.

"What are you doing?" He asked, more in confusion than anything else.

Agui laughed nervously, raising her finger, which was a sign she was ready to give a complicated explanation. "Well--"

"She's with us!" Fafa exclaimed, dragging her by the arm and out through the gate. The other two followed, laughing, and left a very confused man behind. 

"You're an idiot, Agui," Terra joked, shaking her head. 

"Well... At least it worked..."

"No, it didn't," Fafa countered, and they all burst out laughing again.

At one point, they reached an intersection. There were apparently a few different ways to get to Fafa's house, and this was the point where a choice had to be made, so Fafa stopped them.

"Guys, what now? We could go through the little school path, or follow the streets..." Fafa began, and Agui and Airy instantly shared a look. 

"Let's go through the forest!" The two exclaimed in unison. Terra raised an eyebrow, and Fafa looked at the ground in thought.

"It'll take longer," she said. "But I wouldn't mind."

"Me neither," Terra smiled. "So if everyone agrees, let's go."

* * *

The four girls made their way through the forest, Airy skipping slightly in front of everyone else.

"And so we took the injured butterfly inside, but Sienna didn't know what to do, so I told her about this program I had watched about a bird without a wing," Agui was saying.

"That's not going to end well," Terra muttered, her eyebrows raised as Fafa frowned in concern, probably for the butterfly's wellbeing, but it could also be Agui's mental state.

"And so in the program they had determined that the bird wouldn't survive without the wing, and it would get worse because it would try to fly with just one wing and end up injuring it as well," Agui explained. "So they decided to remove the other wing too so there was no risk."

"And did it work?" Airy asked. Apparently, she had been listening too.

"That's what Sienna asked. But I didn't know, since I hadn't finished watching the program," Agui replied. "So I suggested we removed the butterfly's other wing as well."

"Oh my goodness," Terra sighed, and Fafa raised her eyebrows.

"We started trying to remove the butterfly's wing, but we only managed to remove half before realising that the wings were kind of holding both parts of the butterfly together, and that if we tried to remove the other half, the butterfly would possibly be split in two."

Fafa covered her eyes with her hands. "Please tell me you didn't..."

"So we risked it," Agui continued. "And tried to remove the wing. Which did cut the butterfly in half."

That caused Airy to stop and spin around to her. "What?!"

Agui gave her a nervous smile. "Sorry. We were just trying to save it."

"That's animal cruelty!" Airy threw her arms up in the air.

"It is," Terra agreed. "But now I'm curious."

Fafa nodded. "Yeah, what did you do to it?"

"Ah, we made a funeral!" Agui answered. "We got some leaves and flowers and set up a hole, then went to get the butterfly onto the leaves to bury it. But the weird thing is that it moved. Both the separate sides moved, so it was a bit hard to get it on the leaves, but we managed. We even inscribed a little stone and set it out like a grave."

"Well," Terra said. "It's nice to know that's what you do in summer holidays."

"Poor Sienna. Are you spending a week with her these holidays too?" Fafa asked.

"Yep!" Agui confirmed. "We're going camping in her grandmother's garden."

"Well, I hope for the sake of the world that you don't murder any butterflies that happen to fly into your tent," Airy said, crossing her arms in disapproval.

"Hey, it's not my fault that bird anatomy is surprisingly very different from butterfly anatomy," Agui defended herself.

"One more reason for you to pay attention in science," Fafa pointed out, and Terra high-fived her.

"You won't believe how much I approve of that message." 

"Well, they'll probably never teach us butterfly anaaAAAH!" Agui's speech was cut off as she slipped on her shoelaces once again, but instead of simply falling onto the ground, she fell sideways down the edge of their path, which happen to reside on a steep, grassy hill.

After being attacked by a few thorny bushes and poorly placed rocks, she bumped against something hard, causing her to stop rolling.

She managed to sit up, quite dizzy, and remove a small branch from her braid, a hairstyle she always wore even though it often failed to keep her unruly hair in place. The sticks did add some style to it, but she didn't think the universe was ready for that.

"Agui! Agui!"

She could hear her friends calling after her, and then Terra had ran over, leaning on the stone surface of the cave that Agui had apparently just bumped into. 

Terra held out a hand for Agui to take, and she did, standing. Her left leg ached from one of the worse stone collisions, but other than that she just had a few thorn scratches. And probably some soon-to-be bruises.

"Are you okay?" Terra asked, a little worried for her friend.

"Yeah, yeah, no worries. I'm just clumsy," Agui said. She was about to make a great pun about the situation, but was cut off by Terra's sudden scream as she frantically moved away from the cave.

"It's glowing!" Terra exclaimed, enthusiastically pointing at the big rock blocking the cave's entrance. 

Agui looked up at it, and to her surprise, it seemed to have four hand markings on it. The first two really were glowing, one blue and one green.

"Woah..." Agui raised her eyebrows. "Was that us, or...?"

"Agui! Terra!" The two of them looked up to see Airy running down the hill towards them, Fafa right behind her, but the momentum was too much and Airy had to stop in order to avoid crashing into the stone, but it was in vain as Fafa came crashing onto her, making them both fall onto the wall. 

Airy hit it first, making the third hand glow a purplish white. When Fafa hit it, the fourth hand glowed red.

"Well," Agui said, exchanging a look with Terra. "I think that answers my question."

Terra nodded as both Fafa and Airy stood up, dusting off their clothes. 

"Uhh... What question?" Airy asked, rubbing her head as Fafa tapped her shoulder and pointed to the glowing hands.

"Was that why you two were taking so long?" She asked. "Some... freaky light-up rock?"

"Nope, this wasn't here before we came," Terra answered, thoughtfully. "We think maybe we activated this. Somehow."

"Like in books!" Agui said in excitement. "This means we're about to go on some epic quest to save the world! Or discover some secret mystery... Maybe even a path to another dimension!"

"Yeah!" Airy joined in. "Which means we're gonna superheroes! Fairies! Maybe magical princesses!"

"Exactly! And this cave could be the start of it all! Maybe only we can activate and open it. If we can remember the order we hit the stone in, then it must correspond to the hands," Agui theorised. 

"No, there must be some other explanation," Fafa shook her head. "I mean, it couldn't possibly-"

"So it was Agui, Terra, me, Fafa," Airy said, completely ignoring Fafa, and Agui nodded.

"Exactly. Now we just have to-"

"Wait, wait," Terra interrupted. "What if we're breaking in or something?

"Fair point," Fafa agreed.

"Nope, we're destined to open this," Agui argued, a huge grin forming on her face

"Yeah, and it won't hurt to try..." Airy insisted, and Agui put her hand in front of the blue stone.

Terra shrugged, putting her hand in front of the green one. "Ah, whatever."

Airy then put hers in front of the pale purple one, and Fafa sighed in exasperation, but ended up doing the same with the red one.

"Do we count to three?" Asked Airy, and Agui nodded.

"One... Two... Three!" They all said in unison, then pushed their hands against the stone, which made a clicking sound, then moved away into a hole in the ground as the four of them watched.

The entrance was now open, but the cave was pitch black.

"It worked..." Agui whispered as they stared at it. Agui in wonder, Terra in surprise, Airy in excitement and Fafa in disbelief.

"Let's go in!" Airy said, but Terra stopped her.

"We've got no light," she said.

"Let's still go in," Agui argued. "Together."

She grabbed Terra's hand, who grabbed Airy's, who grabbed Fafa's. And together, they stepped into the cave.

As soon as they did, four different flames lit up each corner of the room. They were in the same colours as the hands on the entrance stone. 

But the furthest wall, the one they were facing, had a hole carved into it, where a multi-coloured flame, much bigger than the others, burned. 

It seemed to have a face almost, but it was sort of unclear. The cave was all made of stone, lined with pretty vines and a few tree-like plants. There was a small table and benches made out of tree trunks, grass on a few patches of soil, seats carved into the stone walls, and even a small fountain. Then there were some cracks on the walls, but there was no way to tell if they were anything special.

Airy let go of Terra's and Fafa's hands and ran into the cave. Agui followed at a slower pace, trying to take in every detail.

"Wow!" Airy said. "This is amazing."

"It is..." Agui smiled. "I told you we were meant to come here." She threw her hands up dramatically. "It's fate! Destiny! The gods!"

"It's also crazy," Terra said, stepping into the cave with a smile. "But I like it."

Fafa followed, and as soon as she stepped away from the entrance, it closed again.

"Well," she said. "I guess there's no going back now."

Terra and Agui nodded, then followed Airy who was already walking towards the bigger flame.

"It has... A face?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Agui replied. "Maybe it talks."

Terra snorted. "I wouldn't even be surprised anymore."

"Hey, you! Giant flame thingy. Present us with thy valorous words, if thou hast got any!" Agui said to it, in a loud voice.

"Yes! We shalt listen to what thou sayeth!" Airy spoke as well, and Terra raised an eyebrow.

"I think if it understands any language at all, it must know modern english," she observed.

"The blondie is right," said the flame, making Terra yelp in surprise and Airy and Agui to stagger back.

"Well, first of all, that's rude," Terra proclaimed, but no one seemed to pay her much attention.

"Okay, this is really happening and not my imagination, right?" Fafa asked, still a little skeptical about it all.

"I'm afraid so," the flame answered, but Airy grinned.

"Afraid? This is awesome!"

"Yes!" Agui agreed, jumping from one foot to the other in excitement. "I can't believe it's actually happening! But... What is it exactly?"

"Good question, for once," Fafa said.

"You're always so skeptical when this happens, Fafa," the flame commented. Fafa looked startled.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything, cupcake," the flame said. Everyone stood in silence for a few moments of uncomfortable silence, which Terra eventually broke.

"Who... What are you?" She asked.

"I am Flame. I've been expecting you, you see - I will be your magical guardian during your journey." 

"Wait... So you're a flame... And your name is Flame?" Agui inquired, raising an eyebrow.

The flame sighed. "Well, yes, indeed."

"Guys!" Fafa exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at her. "None of that matters. Flame, or whoever you are, what is this? Why are we here?"

"Impatient, aren't you?" Flame snapped back. "But we are tight on time. You see, the world as you know it... is about to change."

"That's a line in like ten of my favourite movies!" Agui exclaimed, and Airy nodded enthusiastically.

"Listen! Goodness, why must I work with children?" Flame sighed.

"Umm, preteens!"

"The point is," Flame forcefully continued, "and once again we don't have much time, so I'll be very brief and go into detail later... But the point is, this place you live isn't as simple as you'd think. You see, your dimension is a lot more complex than what you're led to believe. There are rips in dimensions, and there are pockets. If a planet... If a world were to exist outside Earth where there was developed life, life that became advanced way sooner than Earthen life..."

Flame paused. The girls all shared looks, all equally speechless and enveloped in the story.

"That would mean that that world, those worlds, would have some control over dimensional tissue. And, say, over magic."

"MAGIC!" Agui shouted in excitement.

"OH MY GODS!" Airy's hands curled into fists over her chest.

Flame sighed. "Yes, magic. And as you know, magic can do amazing things. Good, sure, but... Bad, too, undoubtedly. And lets say one of these planets turned to very horrible forms of dark magic. And entire corrupted planet... Demons, monsters... And the royal family. The only ones remaining humanoid. The king of that planet... The king of Rustreyia... He has been terrorising certain civilisations all throughout history. It's definitely not the first time this happens, but... He has risen to destroy the earth. Take over it, corrupt it... I called you here because your world is in a critical state."

"Wait," Terra interrupted. "Critical state?"

"Yes," Flame said, pausing for a second before continuing. "So, basically you need to go fight. Like, right now. The portals have been opened at least twenty minutes ago, the soldiers... well, the creatures released. They've started their move on earth, and we need you four."

"What portals? What soldiers? What?" Agui asked in confusion.

"From Rustreyia... Look, I know this is all shocking and definitely confusing, but I'll explain later. Now we're really running out of time, and lives could be lost. I can see them right now - they're not many, and seem to be lost in this forest, which is a good start, but they're near the edge that leads to the park. It will definitely be on the news as soon as someone sees it, so expect to be caught on camera," Flame went on.

"Wait, you don't even know us! Why us? And what do you mean we fight? How do we fight?" Fafa asked.

"With awesome magic powers!" Agui and Airy said.

"Correct," Flame replied. "Now, you should be able to transform at will I suppose."

"Wait, really?" Terra asked in amazement as Airy and Agui jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yes. Try it now, we're running out of time."

"Umm..." Terra seemed to be trying to focus, but nothing happened. "How?"

"Just focus on your element. Picture its power running through your veins."

"My element?" Terra asked, looking up at the flame in confusion. "We've got elements?"

"Yes," Flame answered. "You each represent one of the four elements. Let's see... Tell me which element you think you relate to the most."

"Well..." Terra took a moment to think. Before she could answer, though, her vision caught a blue glow, and when it died down and she could see again, she found Agui had somehow managed to transform.

She was now wearing a light blue tunic with a white neckline and belt, and some leggings that went to the middle of her lower leg. There was also a white circle in the middle of it, and she wondered if it had some meaning to it. Something else she noticed, as it was difficult not to, was the mask on Agui's face, the same colour of her tunic.

"This is so cool!" She exclaimed, extending her hand, and creating a small swirl of water that quickly disappeared.

"Woah," Fafa's eyes widened. "How did you do that?"

"Yeah, and how'd you know your element?" Terra asked.

Agui shrugged, grinning. "I've just always identified with water the most. It was very intuitive."

"Good, very good," Flame said, and smiled for probably the first time since they'd arrived.

"Wait, so... What powers do we have exactly?" Terra questioned.

"For now? The ability to control your element, but the fun part is, you not only do that with substance that already is there, but you can also create your element out of nowhere! Ah, and you get heightened speed, vision, agility... You know, the usual superhero starter pack." The flame answered. "Anyone else managing?"

Before anyone could respond, Airy was enveloped in a purplish-white glow. When it faded, she was in a costume identical to Agui's but in lilac and white instead of blue and white.

As the others cheered and surrounded Airy, Terra was thinking hard. She was a Capricorn, and she'd been told by Agui and Airy that was earth. Her name in latin, even... Her element... Could it be earth?

As she felt warm energy run through her, she transformed, enveloped in a green glow. Now in a white and green costume, she pointed her hand to the ground, growing a few vines out of the soil.

Airy looked at her hands, then at the ceiling, and jumped upwards, controlling the air around her to keep her levitating. She was a bit out of control, however, and tumbled around for a while before managing to land.

The flame smiled once again. "Good. You see, obviously some practice is still required. Now you," Flame looked at Fafa. "I assume you can deduce your element."

Fafa rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Like I'm simply going to accept this. I don't have creepy magical powers! Quit it!" She raised her hand in a sudden movement of outburst, and that was enough to unleash the fire that came from her right hand and the red glow than enveloped and transformed her, her eyes widening in disbelief.

Her hand, though, was momentarily forgotten as it shot several fireballs until Fafa closed her hand and turned away. She screamed at what she'd just been able to do, but before anyone could do anything, the tip of Agui's long brown braid caught on fire. 

Frantically, she used her powers to send some water to her hair, which put out the fire but had too strong of an impulse and made her fall backwards. Part of the blast almost hit Terra, who quickly managed to put up a shield made of rocks held together by green, leafy vines. Airy, however, had no such luck, and was hit midair, falling on top of Terra and causing the two of them to crash to the floor.

The flame sighed loudly. There the four of them stood, laughing, like the legendary hero squad they were supposed to be, currently a complete mess.

But even with all the disasters, it felt natural. Almost as though they'd been in tune with their elements their whole lives, but only now they were beginning to realise it.

Agui clapped. "Yay! I can't even believe this is happening. It's like a book! A dream... But better!"

Airy smiled. "I'm so excited. Imagine everything we could do with this!"

"I guess I have no choice but to believe this now I've experienced it. But still, this is all going too fast and we could get into some serious danger..." Fafa said, thoughtfully.

Terra touched her shoulder. "We'll be fine. But you've got a point. Who, or... What are we fighting exactly?"

"Oh, all kinds of warriors and creatures from Rustreyia," the flame said, then made a sound that could have been a sigh when they showed no understanding. "Just... Monsters. Demons. Whatever you people call them. I'll explain later, now go."

"Where...?" Terra asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I told you already. Forest, headed to the park, around the corner. The one with the big lake."

"How do you know all this if you're stuck in here all day?" Agui asked, curious.

"I have visions, now go! Quick! No time! Sayonara!" The flame ordered. "Go, go, go!"

Looking at each other, the four heroines slowly turned and began walking towards the entrance, which they easily opened. Glancing back, they caught one more glimpse of the multicoloured flame before the entrance slammed shut once again again.

"Well," Airy said, as they looked at the once again normal-looking cave. "So that happened. I guess we're on our own now."

"This is absolutely crazy. We'll be super-heroines," Fafa commented. "Are we really doing this?"

"We must!" Agui spoke dramatically, throwing a fist into the air. "It is our destiny! We were chosen!" 

"Still," Fafa said, crossing her arms. "That flame thing suddenly decides we should dress in ridiculous costumes and fight some imaginary monsters and we're supposed to just accept it?"

"Pretty much," Airy shrugged.

"Fafa, I don't really get what's going on either. My brain isn't even processing it properly. I mean, have you seen what we did?" Said Agui. "It's the adventure of a lifetime. An impossible dream. Right now, let's just roll with it like our mind isn't about to explode, and we can save all the processing for later."

"Well said. I say we go," Terra said, stretching her hand, palm down, in front of her.

Agui and Airy did the same, putting their hands on Terra's with a smile. They all turned to look at Fafa, and after a few seconds, she sighed and placed her hand at the top of the pile. 

"Sure, I guess. What do we have to loose?"

"Exactly," Agui grinned. "To saving the universe?"

"To saving the universe!" They all said, and the moment they raised their hands in the air, they knew things had just gotten real. And above all, they knew they were a team.

* * *

"Okay, we're getting nowhere," Terra sighed. They had been walking for at least ten minutes. If there was really something out there, it must have been a great hider. 

"Can't Flame, like, lend us some of that magical sight? So we can see things too? My feet hurt already," Agui complained. 

"Agui, you could walk for two metres and your feet would still hurt..." Fafa commented.

"Yes, I know, I'm a Pisces, okay?" Agui justified herself.

"Where haven't we searched, do you think?" Airy asked, looking around, all over the place.

"I don't know... I'm pretty sure we've looked all over the place," Terra sighed.

"Wait! Guys!" Agui exclaimed, suddenly. "I just realised... Airy can fly! She could probably go way up then search this entire city in under five seconds, since I assume scary Rustreyian monsters aren't too discreet."

"Yes, exactly!" Airy exclaimed.

"What's a Rustrian?" Fafa asked, frowning.

Agui and Terra laughed, then Agui explained: "Rustreyia is the dark world, remember?"

"Yeah, Flame said she'd explain later," Terra added.

"She?" Airy asked. "Do flames have gender?"

"I mean..." Terra shrugged. "Do they talk either?"

"Flame sounded pretty feminine, I think? Right? I don't know," said Agui. "But we have more important things to do that discuss the gender of a flame."

Airy nodded. "Got it."

Bending her knees to gain impulse and stretching her hands out to obtain some air control, she flew right up over the trees. It was difficult to see her expression, but it was clear her equilibrium wasn't too strong.

"Is she alright up there?" Fafa asked, squinting her eyes to see better.

"No clue," Terra replied.

Agui raised her hand to wave at Airy, who did seem to be onto something. It was only a few moments after that before she began to descend, but instead of levitating downwards at a steady pace, she began falling in an uncontrolled manner. 

"She's falling!" Agui yelled, which caused everyone to turn and scramble to get to where they thought she would fall. This was in vain however, as she fell way too much to the left, but also managed to stop just before hitting the ground, so the impact was minimised. Instantly, the rest of the team was surrounding her.

"Airy!" Fafa called out. "Are you alright?"

Terra held out a hand to help Airy up. "Yeah," the air hero said. "And I've found them."

"Oh, wow! Where are they?" Agui asked, placing a hand on Airy's shoulder.

Airy was slightly breathless, but it was still easy to make out what she was saying. "They're at the park, and there's already a group of reporters trying to get some footage. I don't think anyone's hurt, and the police are there too."

"Oh..." Fafa replied. "This is serious. Why are we even in charge of this?"

"We're heroes now, Fafa." Terra said. "We will have to be, whether we like it or not."

"She's right," Agui stated. "I don't know what to expect either, but... let's get to it."

No one said anything in return, but it seemed like mutual agreement. Airy, nodding at the others, began to run ahead. Conveniently, the path to the park was pretty much straight ahead, so soon they could see the clearing where the lake began. There were two police cars with blaring sirens, and cameras flashing, but what everyone was looking at were the two wolf-like monsters growling at passerbys.

"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Terra asked in terror.

"We're gonna fight those things?" Agui asked, frowning at the others.

Airy nodded. "Well, clearly we have to. Besides, from what Flame said, our powers are pretty cool..."

"They would be if we could control them!" Fafa countered. 

"Fafa, watch out!" Terra shouted suddenly, as a small tree came flying towards them. One of the Rustreyian creatures was growling at them, and the tree had clearly been thrown by it.

"Well this one saw us! Great!" Agui shouted sarcastically, and began marching towards them. Hiding wouldn't help them anymore. 

Airy rose up into the air, and as Terra and Fafa went to join Agui near the lake, the Rustreyian wolf leapt at them. They moved away, only for Airy to come falling from the air, summersaulting before kicking the beast right on the snout, knocking it over until it rolled away. Its buddy, on the other side of the lake, didn't take long to come dashing at them too.

"I got this," Fafa exclaimed, throwing fireballs at the beast as Airy rose up in the air once again. The view of the area was clearer now: the few police that had arrived at the scene spoke nervously into their mobile phones, mothers hugged their children as they were led away by officers, and no one seemed injured, even if there were bloody bird corpses lying around.

Agui looked back at the first wolf, and was just in time to see it stand up again. She pulled on Terra's arm and gestured to the creature.

"Let's take care of that one," she said, and Terra smiled, nodding. They each took one side, surrounding the beast. Terra looked around at the world around her. What could she possibly do? 

Thinking quickly, she lifted her hands in a swift move, and various tree branches extended themselves fully. She aimed them at the wolf, who tried to flee towards Agui. The water mage, in panic, swiped her hand in front of it, creating a sharp water attack that hit the creature in the eyes. It shook its head, momentarily blinded, but it was enough for Terra's branches to wrap tightly around it. It shook violently, and Terra began loosing control.

"Agui, I'm loosing my grip! What do I do?"

"Uh..." Agui thought for a moment, looking behind her at the lake. "Water! Drop it into the lake!"

Terra did so, flinging her arms downwards with force. She let go of the vines, then Agui stood at the edge of the lake and willed the water to push the creature down. She tried to focus just on this one lake, watching the water as it started bubbling intensely. Then came the gurgling noises, and the purple goo that began rising with it. The bubbling stopped abruptly as smoke began forming from under the water, and the purple substance dissolved, leaving behind a small, purple stone. Agui held out her fist to Terra, who bumped it with her own as she grinned.

Then, Agui extended her hand to form a bubble around the mystery stone, bringing it to her hand. She examined it briefly; it was slightly translucent, and its inside almost seemed to move. It wasn't like anything she'd ever seen before.

"Agui!" Terra caught her attention, gesturing for her to get to Fafa and Airy, who were leaning over something.

As she came closer, Agui realised it was the Rustreyian, now charred from the fire and severely battered. Just as she got to their side, the monster began wearing away, and the same smoke rose from it until it was gone.

Airy was about to speak when they were interrupted by more sirens, and a large team of armed police arrived at the scene. They conferred with the officer that had watched everything, and seemed disbelieving when he was told the monster had simply disappeared.

The four girls watched as they got back into the car. Most officers left too, but one stayed, eyeing the superheroes strangely, but the almost forgotten reporters took that as a chance to rush towards them.

"We should go," Terra said urgently, but it was too late. The reporters were already walking over each other to get to them.

Airy flew upwards in panic, and Terra had  
stumbled away quickly, but Agui and Fafa remained stuck in the middle of the maddened circle.

"How'd you do all that?"

"Are you some form of superheroes?"

"How would you explain this?" 

"What name do you go by?"

A dozen microphones were flung in their faces.

"Please, tell us your names?"

"We didn't plan any surperhero names!" Agui whispered nervously.

"I know!" Fafa replied in worry.

"What names do you go by?" 

"Uhh... Fa--" Fafa stopped abruptly, thinking quickly. "Umm, Fa... Fagaga!"

"Yes, yes!" Agui joined in. "She is, in fact, Fagaga. And I'm, uhh... Aguaga! Yes!"

They received a few weird looks at that, but at that moment they just wanted to escape. So they used the distraction.

"We'll, uh, be off now!"

They ran away in the direction of the other two, who were laughing from afar.

"It's not funny!" Fafa said, even if she was laughing just as much. "Go, go, go!"

"Yeah, we have to return to the cave," Agui agreed. 

"At your orders, Aguaga and Fagaga," Airy replied, looking smug as she began making her way into the forest.

"We were under pressure, okay?" Agui retorted, acting falsely moody and linking arms with Fafa, the only other person who has suffered such trauma. 

Terra, still laughing, made a gesture signalling the two to catch up to them.

As they got closer to the cave, their excitement kicked in, and none of them could help screaming about it to one another.

"This was incredible!" Agui exclaimed in happiness. 

"Because you guys are incredible!" Fafa replied.

"We're all the queens of incredibility!" Agui laughed. 

"Okay, but how did you even do that? It was so cool!" Airy began.

"I know, right!" Agui beamed. "Terra was all like: 'BAM! Branches!' And they extended like super giant arms and grabbed the creature thing!"

"And then Agui did a super water vacuum thing and made the water bubble! In purple! It was amazing!" Terra added.

"Your fireballs were wicked cool though, Fafa!" Airy exclaimed. "You burned it to a crisp!"

That went on for the rest of the trip, until they came to the hill Agui had fallen off.

"Guys! Guys, stop, we're here," Terra alerted them. "It's the hill."

"Oh!" Agui walked over to where Terra was, leaning over the hill. "You can barely see it from up here. That's probably on purpose." A pause. "Uhh, do I have to fall again or can we just go normally?"

Terra laughed. "Normal's okay."

So they four of them carefully made their way down the hill, grabbing plants that rose from the ground to keep their balance. Airy, eventually, gave up and decided to run down the hill. The other three weren't quite as confident, holding onto those plants for dear life. The method didn't prove to work for Agui, however, as her plant broke, and she went tumbling down the hill again with a yell.

She hit the cave again, but this time Airy helped her up. When Terra came to join them with a face of disapproval, Agui burst out laughing.

"What part of 'go normally' did you not understand?"

Eventually, the four of them stood in front of the cave, in order. In unison, they placed their hands on the respective holes, and with glows of blue, green, lilac, and red, the door of the cave retracted into the ground.

As the cave was illuminated and flame came back in all her colourful glory, they went inside. The door closed behind them, and they rushed to get to flame.

"Flame! Flame! Flame!"

"You won't believe what we did! Well, yes you will, but it was so cool!"

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED, FLAME, WE NEED AN EXPLANATION!"

"These idiots! Did you know they interviewed them? And did you know what they did?"

"We were under pressure!"

"Girls, girls!" Flame called, trying to get them to calm down. "One at a time, please! Dear Gods, you're giving me a headache."

"Sorry, Flame," Agui giggled. "We're just really excited. It was so cool!"

Flame seemed to smile a little. "Yeah, you didn't do bad for a first fight."

"How would you know?" Terra asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I saw you, of course. I see everything."

"Everything?! Woah!" Airy exclaimed in amazement. "Can you teach us?"

"I'm afraid not," Flame answered.

"Aww, you're mean!" Fafa pouted, but Flame ignored her.

"Are you girls hungry? I got you some milk and cookies," Flame said, bringing the girls' attention to the wooden table that had just emerged from the ground.

"How did you do that?" Agui asked, while Airy caught flight to be the first to get to the table, sitting down on a tree bark and grabbing a cookie. The others soon followed, sitting at the other places. When they were all seated, Flame disappeared.

"Hey, where did you go?" Terra frowned, looking at the empty wall behind them.

"I'm right here," Flame answered. That startled Terra, who turned to face the front as Flame appeared on the wall directly next to the table.

"Oh, so you can change, umm, wall hole."

They all laughed, and Flame sighed. "Well, eat up then."

"I'm lactose intolerant," Agui proclaimed happily, raising her glass of milk to her mouth and gulping it down in one gulp.

Flame's eye twitched. "Then why... Why would you do that?"

"Let her live!"

Flame did the flamish equivalent to a face palm. "Well eat your cookies, then, we have a lot to talk about."

Agui nodded, taking two cookies and stuffing them in her mouth. When she finished chewing, she said: "I'm also gluten intolerant!"

Terra slapped the brunette's hand away and pushed the cookie plate out of her reach.

"Meanie," Agui complained.

"Well, Agui, I just think she doesn't want you to die," Flame retorted. "Fafa, Airy, are you enjoying these?"

Airy had at least three cookies in her mouth, so her speech was barely understandable. "Yeah, fehe are weahy goo!"

Fafa laughed. "I agree." 

"Good," Flame said. "Now, children, I believe we have a few things to go over."


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is... a work in progress.

2nd July 2015

"Now, children, I believe we have a few things to go over."

All three of them looked up, and Airy finished chewing her cookies before speaking: "Okay. This is that explanation thingy, right?"

Flame nodded. "Indeed."

"Alright, then," Agui said. "What are we waiting for, eh?"

"Hold on, be patient," Flame retorted. "This is going to take a lot of talking from me, so keep your questions till the end. Oh, and do detransform - you're wasting magical energy."

"Oh, alright," Terra said, then looked at herself in confusion. "And, uh, how do we do that?" 

"You just have to will it to happen."

"Oh..." Fafa said, then detransformed. "Like this?"

The others did the same, back into their school uniforms.

"That was easy," Airy commented.

"That's the point," Flame replied. "Anyway, everyone ready?"

"Yes!" They said in unison, and a certain degree of exasperation.

"Alright, alright," Flame started. "As I've told you before, dimensions can be ripped and sowed, pockets can be formed, and those can be zipped. Control over those dimensions - control over their elements and energy - that is magic."

"And magic can be used for good, but also for bad," Agui said, referencing Flame's earlier explanation.

"Yes, but please don't interrupt me," Flame replied. "Anyway - these creatures you have just seen do come from your own dimension. You see... At first, before the human race even existed, there was an extra planet in your solar system. That planet was Fraesyer."

"Fray... what? How do you even pronounce that."

"Questions at the end!" Flame reminded them, then continued. "The inhabitants of Fraesyer were what you would call 'elves'. They were very much like humans, those elves - just pointy eared, and slightly more... in tune with nature. They all possessed some degree of magic, mainly to influence the world around them. A small spell here and there to make a plant grow healthier, or small jinxes that can be cast on each other - but not more than that. These elves were led by a queen - this queen was descended from a family of kindhearted souls, all determined to harness all magic possible. The queen had made herself immortal, you see - she was supposed to rule forever. Unless, of course, she died of something other than old age. No one was against it, however - everyone loved her, for her beauty, her charm, her kindness... Except her brother. Her younger brother thought it wasn't right for her to rule all her life while he was forced to lead a mortal life like any other elf, not even having access to royal secrets. He wished for immortality - he'd always had the sense that his work was never done, and death was unimaginable. But his sister knew she couldn't grant him immortality."

"Why?" Terra interrupted.

"Well," Flame began. "You see, if she granted him immortality as a favour, it wouldn't be unique anymore, and others would start craving it too. She knew her brother, and she knew what he was like when he thought he was doing the right thing. He would spread the secret, spread the magic, and the whole planet would become immortal, leading to overpopulation, and inevitable murder."

"Ouchhhhhh..." Fafa commented.

"As you may imagine, however, he kept insisting. One day, when the queen had had enough, she yelled at him in a sudden outburst and accidentally injured him with her magic, burning and disfiguring one side of his face with her magic and blinding him of one eye. Even when the story came out, the planet's population took her side, as it was simply self-defence, and an accident above all. At that point, her brother lost his mind. He ran away from home, intent on discovering the secrets to eternal life and magic. No one knows where he went for all those years - some say he searched the entire galaxy, others say he stayed within the solar system. What everyone knows is that when he returned, he had succeeded. Not in the way you might think, however - he'd harnessed dark magic from an undiscovered planet he named Rustreyia."

"Ohh, that's where that came from!" Airy exclaimed.

"Yes," Flame confirmed. "He truly was more powerful, the brother, but dark magic is always corrupt. With each passing day of his immortality, he became less human. His soul deteriorated, he was engulfed in evil. Of course, the queen didn't welcome him back into Fraesyer. That wasn't what he wanted either, however. He had returned to declare war on the queen, and announce he was building an empire of his own. He knew Fraesyer was too powerful for him to defeat without an army, so he made it a passive war, waiting to erupt at any time. When he went back to Rustreyia, though, he wasn't alone - he had taken his lover, best friend, and his best friend's wife with him, all believing in his cause."

"Eww! Who would ever love that guy?!" Agui questioned.

"That woman, apparently. Well, moving on - Rustreyia was, in fact, inhabited already. Only vicious monsters and demons without a proper soul - but I'll explain that separately. These demons were originally immortal, which may have led to the queen's brother's discovery of that magic. Even though they were powerful, the brother held much more magic, so these monsters were immediately compelled to be obedient to him. He established his monarchy, becoming the Rustreyian King, and made his wife the Rustreyian queen. He built a palace, with room for both his family and his best friend's family, who he appointed as his right hand man and royal counselor. When he had the possibility, he began collecting samples of elven genes from his friend's family and injecting them into the most humanoid monsters he could find, specifically ones carrying offspring. After a few failed attempts, he managed to create half-elf, half-demon creatures, who he appointed as generals. They were more intelligent and powerful than the other demons - they had a mind of their own, but were still under the complete control of their king and had no soul."

"So he built an actual army?" Airy inquired.

"Yes, I'm getting to that part. The King had a son, you see, and so did his best friend. In fact, he had three children. But one thing that was inevitable was their deaths in a few decades, since even with all that power, the king hadn't found a way to transfer immortality onto anyone else. A strange exception to this was his wife, however - no one knows how to explain it, but some say he took her with him to get his immortality in the first place, while others say he simply didn't care for any of the others, not even his own son. The families continued growing, however, reproducing, but never on a large scale - just enough for the descendance not to die out. The king wanted precisely that, however - he didn't want a full population, because elves were not fully controllable, and he couldn't deal with anarchy."

"Flame, how do you know all this?" Agui asked.

"Oh, a friend told me," Flame said with a small laugh. "You'll meet him one day, you know?"

"We will?" Airy raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure," Flame nodded. "Anyway, girls, listen up, because I'm not finished. When the King thought his army was ready, he planned an attack against Fraesyer. The first attack was a failure, mainly because it was badly positioned - it had been a while since he'd been to Fraesyer, and a lot of things had changed around, so the king accidentally bumped right into the army and the queen, who absolutely crushed them in the fight and forced them to retreat before they even began to attack."

"What a loser..." Terra commented.

"Indeed," Flame laughed. "That was when the Rustreyian King decided to change his goal. He knew his army could never defeat Fraesyer, since it was within a pocket in the dimension. So was Rustreyia, but their rules were different - while Rustreyia's pocket was penetrable by both elven ones and demonic ones, Fraesyer was visible exclusively to elves, or those of elves descent. The Rustreyian King, his family, and his right hand man's family could definitely pass, and so could the generals, since they had elven genes in them, but the common demons couldn't enter at all, and without them Rustreyia could never defeat the powerful forces or Fraesyer. Therefore, the King needed another race to conquer. That's when human caught his eye. The only other planet that allowed for life to thrive in the entire solar system. The galaxy's best kept secret - Earth."

"Hey, we live on Earth!" Fafa pointed out.

"Yes, that is true. Well, the Rustreyian King had plans to invade Earth, but wasn't exactly discreet about it. In fact, he sent the queen a message stating he would loosen his target on her planet to focus on Earth. The queen herself had been monitoring Earth's development for centuries by then, and the other rulers before her had too. Now that humans were developing - possibly at the stage you call caveman - she wasn't going to let the Rustreyian King ruin such a beautifully new race. So she got to work, broadening her army, recruiting more civilians and mages to defend Earth. She knew that wasn't enough, however. And she had an idea, but she'd never thought to use it until then. A game changer, that one."

"What was it?" Agui asked curiously.

"She chose to gather four brave warriors from her kingdom, each from different sectors, to aid her in defeating her brother. These were to each represent an element, and she would grant them immense powers, powers unimaginable to anyone but herself."

"Isn't that what's happening to us?" Terra asked.

"Who were those people?" Airy spoke too.

"The first one was an artist - she was a writer, an illustrator, a performer - a passionate and intelligent young girl who marvelled the whole of Fraesyer with her stories. She was a bit clumsy as a warrior, but made up for it in determination and good instincts. The second one was a musician. She played her instruments and sang and made people happy all over the planet with her warm heart and golden voice. She was a real extrovert - always there for a hug or a smile, and really kept the team together in times of need. A force of nature, she was. The third one was wild and agile. She would run around, embrace the world around her like no one else. She cared for all creatures in Fraesyer, spreading her energy through every living being. She was very physically able, too! Probably the best of them at actual combat. And lastly, the fourth one was a gentle biologist, travelling across many lands on her pegasus. She was a very pleasant person to be around, but you definitely didn't want to upset her. At the drop of a hat, her fiery temper would be just around the corner, and you'd wish you'd never ticked her off. She was a definite warrior, that one - a warrior in everyday life."

"And she had a pegasus!" Fafa exclaimed. "How cool is that?"

"I want a pegasus!" Airy added.

"Is that all?" Agui inquired. "Just four warriors?"

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that at the moment. The point is, the warriors, regardless of their number, were sent to Earth along with the rest of the queen's forces. The four that were in charge of the main elements were at the centre of it all, of course, having been able to harness their great powers all as one, and the battle was tough, but they managed to wipe out the forces the king had brought to Earth, meaning almost half of them, leaving only a few Rustreyians, the king's wife, and the youngest generation of his best friend's family who were left behind on the planet. The Rustreyian King was locked back into Rustreyia by the queen, making it so he could never escape that hellhole of a planet any longer. There was severe damage to the King himself, too - something seemed to have gone wrong with the magic that fueled his life force. He was bed ridden, and his wife was left to care for him and lead the planet until there was a way to cure him. He wasn't the only one, though. The queen had leant a lot of power to the warriors, and with the amount it took to lock Rustreyia away, she fainted in the castle a few days later... and never woke up. She seems to be in a deep coma, so her second in command and her party of politicians are currently ruling Fraesyer. As for Rustreyian plans... You see, the pocket itself reopened in places by the queen of Rustreyia - she was able to get past the queen of Fraesyer's lock that was weakened with time, and get a few generals and monsters through to Earth each time. Her goals were always unclear - maybe an attempt to take over Earth, maybe she was looking for something... We don't exactly know. You see, the queen also gave the four warriors the ability to pass their powers down to their children - so whenever there is a breech in the pocket and she manages to get some monsters through, I compel them to find this cave, well, with magic, and basically make them the next warriors so they can fight off these creatures until the queen stays calm for a while. It's not a very permanent method - but it's stable, and it's enough... Unless the Rustreyian King wakes up. This has been happening for generations - I think the last time it happened was in the nineteen twenties. The thing is, it's happening again now, and you're the chosen ones, but..."

"But what?"

"Weird magical energy has been detected on Rustreyia, from what we can tell. It's never happened before - I may be wrong, but I think this time is going to be different. I think he might wake up..."

There was some confused silence.

"But no, don't worry, it might be nothing. You'll just have to defend the Earth from these ones until you defeat enough generals for them to retreat," Flame shrugged.

"Oh. Okay," Terra nodded. "Seems like a thing we can do. Maybe."

"Don't worry!" Flame told them. "I know for a fact you all make decent superheroes. Now, before I explain the monster soul thing, any questions?"

"If our powers get passed over generations, do our parents have powers too?" Agui asked.

"No, they don't," Flame replied. "You see, only the generations that happen to have to fight actually awaken... umm, full power. That's a story for later, girls."

"Who are you? Are you from Fraesyer? Is a flame a species there?" Terra questioned.

"Well, technically I am from Fraesyer, but that's, again, a story for another time. Can I explain the souls now?"

"Yeah, sure," Fafa nodded, and no one seemed to object.

"Alright, so, as you know, those monsters from Rustreyia don't actually have a soul. Their life force comes from their core, which is a little stone - almost an organ, I'd say. It's filled with dark magic, and it's what powers them and anything they do. These look purple, translucent, and gooey inside. Almost alive. They are left behind whenever one of them is killed."

"Do you mean this?" Agui held up the small stone she'd found after the fight from earlier. It fit the description quite perfectly. 

"Yes, precisely that!" Flame looked happy to see it. "I assume you didn't get the other one, but it's alright. Now listen, those are harmless to the touch, but that's still dark magic inside. It can still be used by Rustreyians to replace fallen demons, so it's better if we just destroy them - they're not that difficult to break."

Agui put it on the ground, then stepped on it with force. It was, in fact, pretty easy. "Oh, alright."

"But won't the dark magic escape if we break them?" Airy asked, and Flame shook her head. 

"No, that specific type can only exist if contained in the stone," she assured them. 

"Well that was a lot to process," Fafa commented, stretching her arms upwards. 

Agui yawned. "Yeah, what time is it?"

"It's quarter past seven..." Fafa replied, looking at her phone's screen. "We are doomed."

"We have to go!" Airy exclaimed. 

"Wait!" Flame said. "There's a few more things to go over before you can leave."

"Well... I can tell my parents we decided to play outside for a bit..." Fafa replied, thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but our parents have to pick us up from your house at eight!" Terra reminded her. 

"That's alright, girls," Flame insisted. "It won't take longer than the time you have."

"Alright..." Agui nodded. "What first, then?"

"Well, your bracelets!" Flame smiled. 

"Our... Oh, these!" Terra exclaimed, pointing to the newly-discovered bracelet on her wrist. It was a a braid of green leather, with a silver circle made out of metal that was imbedded into its middle. The other three looked at their own wrists to find their bracelets to be exactly the same, but in their respective colours.

"Yes, exactly," Flame replied. "So, those bracelets are, firstly, for me to be able to track you if anything goes wrong, and secondly, for any of you or me to be able to detransform the owner of the bracelets if they're unconscious or unable to."

"Woah, unconscious?!" Fafa said, incredulous.

"Well, yes," Flame responded. "Surely you mist have known that being a superhero is dangerous."

No one said anything, but they all nodded.

"Anyway," Flame continued. "There are more uses to those bracelets, but you'll unlock them as you go. Since we don't have much time, I'll move on to the next topic."

"Which is?" Terra asked.

"Well, your superhero names, of course!" Flame replied with a cheerful laugh. "And you'll need a team name as well. This is the fun part."

"Well..." Airy began. "Two of us already shared their 'superhero names' with the universe."

"We were under pressure..." Agui complained.

"Right, Aguaga," Terra teased. "And I suppose Fagaga would back up that statement too."

"And I would!" Fafa agreed.

"Yeah, take that, Tergaga!" Agui said, folding her arms in a cool kid pose.

"Oh no, nope, nope, no. I am absolutely not accepting that as my superhero name," Terra replied. 

"Wait, I'll be Argaga then?" Airy questioned. "Not that bad."

"Yeah, see?" Fafa smiled.

"Guys!" Terra exclaimed. "Not going to happen!"

"Come on, Terra! What else do you suggest?" Agui inquired.

"Well, I could just be Terra! It means Earth anyway!"

"Are you crazy?" Agui asked her. "We can't possibly reveal our secret identities!"

"She's right," Flame agreed. "You can't use your real names, and you definitely can't reveal your identities."

"Well, okay, but the names don't have to be completely ridiculous!" Terra insisted.

"They're not ridiculous..." Fafa argued.

"Yeah!" Airy began. "What else do we have?"

"You could be Lady Tree, or Empress of Leaves, or Green Girl... but I don't think those options are a lot better," Agui told Terra. The blonde glared. 

"Leave Terra to consider it and move on to the team name for a while," Flame suggested.

"Okay," Fafa agreed. 

"Does anyone have any suggestions?" Agui asked.

"It's kind if difficult..." Terra said, thoughtfully. "Wait! What was that thing we said in the woods?"

"What thing?" Airy asked, frowning.

"It was something about being incredible," Terra replied.

"Oh!" Agui grinned. "We're the Queens of Incredibility!"

"Uhh, so you suggest we put that as our team name?" Fafa asked.

"It does sound a little weird, now that Agui's said it aloud..." Terra shrugged.

"Besides," Agui said. "Incredibility, if you check the definition, doesn't mean it's incredible in a good way, it means it lacks credibility. We need to be credible heroes..."

"Did you memorise the dictionary?" Fafa laughed.

"No, no, I was just thinking about that word the other day, and went to check the definition. An interesting coincidence," Agui responded. 

"Well, if we're not keeping that one... Which one do we keep?" Airy asked.

"We just have to think..." Agui began. After a moment, the brunette seemed to have an idea. "Oh, I know!"

"What?

"I was thinking of translating it to Portuguese. I mean, it's Porto we're defending - assuming these creatures are just going to happen to spawn wherever we are - so most people won't be able to understand it in English anyway," Agui explained. "It's true we're all bilingual... and Flame does speak English.... but I think a translation would be the best option."

"And how would you translate it?" Airy asked.

"Well, Rainhas da Incriveldade! It sounds much better, and "incriveldade" is an invented word, meaning it won't mean anything negative," Agui concluded.

"It's too long, though," Terra observed.

"We shorten it! Let's use an acronym." Agui paused. "RDI! Rolls right off your tongue."

"It does sound much better!"

"I think it's great!"

"Yep, we're definitely going with this one."

Flame chuckled. "Well then, I suppose we have our new superhero team! RDI..."

Agui smiled and nodded. "Yes, a wonderful team! Aguaga..."

Fafa stared at her and giggled. "Fagaga..."

"Argaga!"

"And..." Agui said, pointing jazz hands at Terra. Everyone turned to her.

Terra sighed in exasperation. "And Tergaga."

"Woohoo!" Agui exclaimed, then tackled her into a hug. Everyone else followed, turning it into a group hug.

Flame cleared her throat, interrupted the moment. "This is very touching, girls, but I'm afraid you must go home now."

"Oh no!" Fafa broke the silence. "Agui, what time is it?"

"Not quite eight yet, but we have to go!"

"Okay, bye Flame! Thank you for everything!"

"Flame, you're a girl, right?" Airy remembered to ask, for clarification.

Flame laughed. "Yes, Airy, I am. Goodbye!"

And with that, the four girls picked up their bags and left the cave once again, all smiling uncontrollably.


	3. Meeting Julian (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Julian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very very very work in progress. Didn't even know he was Icebreaker when I wrote this, so there's definitely a pun coming there.

January 2016

So, when someone jumped out from a tree and landed on top of the raging monster, driving an iced sword onto it's back, Aguaga was pretty surprised. 

The person landed on the ground beside her as the monster stumbled. Now, Aguaga could tell it was a boy. About Terra’s height, wearing what looked like some sort of superhero suit in the same material as hers, but in icy blue, and with hair that was a bright shade of blonde. He was also quite pale, with a slightly upturned nose and a calm expression. His eyes, surrounded by a mask, were sky blue, and they held hers as he grinned, showing slightly crooked teeth.

"Fancy some help?"

Aguaga took a second to answer, blinking away her distraction. "I- uh, thank you...?"

He laughed, and she found she couldn’t help smiling at how genuine it was. He looked truly in a state of happiness, and Aguaga found it almost strange, as he had just stabbed a monster with a huge iced sword.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, and she didn't have time to respond because the creature had recovered and was now swinging its fist at them. They jumped out of the way in unison. Aguaga decided to take the lead – if this would involve teamwork, they had to be on the same page.

"I take right, you take left, okay?" Aguaga asked, and the boy nodded.

She slammed her hands together, then spread them apart, creating a line of spheres made of water that swirled violently, then flung them towards the Rustreyian as it leapt towards them. At the same time, Icebreaker summoned a small army of icicles, which stabbed through the monster, just as Aguaga’s attack circled it, then slashed at its body. 

The water began to press against its torso all around, so that the monster was immobilized as Julian drove the final icicle into its abdomen and it collapsed in a puddle of purple goo. Aguaga cleared away the smoke with her hand before ripping the jewel off the sticky grass.

"Well, that was fast," Aguaga commented.

"Yep," he replied, turning to look back at her. "We do make quite the team. What name do you go by?"

"Aguaga," she answered. They had, in fact, seemed to click from the beginning. "You?"

“Icebreaker", he grinned, and she laughed at how cheesy it sounded.

"Seriously? You went and named yourself Icebreaker?"

"Aguaga isn't much better," he retorted with a scoff. Turning to leave, he turned his face her once more, and is face displayed a triumphant smile. "See you later, Nemo. Until then, Icebreaker works solo."

He ran off, leaving Aguaga to stare after him for a while, a small smile on her face. Nemo? Seriously? She only snapped out of it when she heard footsteps, making her turn abruptly. It wasn’t another Rustreyian, thankfully – just Terra. She was detransformed, so Agui assumed she had simply come to check on her – afterall, they were pretty close to the cave, and the fight had probably not been the epitome of discretion.

“What’s happened? A Rustreyian?” Terra asked in mild worry. She then looked at the goo on the ground. “You killed it. But, just now—I saw someone with you from afar. Who was it?”

"I- I don't know. I mean, I do know. It's Icebreaker. But, uh, I don't know who he is." Aguaga explained, in a considerably awkward manner.

"Right. And he fights? With powers?" Terra questioned, and Aguaga nodded. "Well, should we ask Flame about him?"

Aguaga detransformed, then looked away at the direction the boy had left to. “No, not yet I think. Let’s bring him there first – I have a feeling he’ll be back.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...


End file.
